The Wedding
by yoonri.min
Summary: Inspired by a song titled Your Wedding. When Yoongi got married and a certain man is heartbroken. / BTSxYOONGI/SUGA. YAOI.


**Title : The Wedding** **Short Story** **Guess the Pairing before you read** **enjoy :)** **Regards, Ri**

Bibir pria tampan itu tersenyum. Matanya menatap lurus pada pintu gereja yang terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan sosok cantik berbalut tuksedo putih yang ditunggu-tunggunya -dan juga semua orang yang ada disana. Siraman jingga mentari sore yang menelusup dalam celah yang tercipta menjadikan sosoknya tampak tersorot dan berkilauan. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terpesona.

Ya. Siapapun. Termasuk dirinya. Kim Namjoon yang disebut-sebut sebagai pria dingin.

Saking mempesonanya sosok itu, bahkan sanggup mencairkan gunung es yang mengubur hati seorang Kim Namjoon hingga menghangat dan kembali hidup.

Jejak langkah ringan yang dibuat kedua kaki ramping itu tertutup oleh ribuan kelopak mawar yang dilemparkan ke udara oleh bridesmaid yang berjalan di belakangnya. Dan senyum itu..

Demi Tuhan.. Itu senyum yang sukses meluluhlantakkan pertahanan Namjoon dalam menjaga hatinya untuk tidak akan jatuh cinta. Oh. Katakan saja kalau Namjoon seorang romaticist. Ia tidak akan marah atau menyangkal. Karena nyatanya, kini dalam setiap inci jarak yang berkurang di antara mereka, kata-kata terangkai secara otomatis dalam kepalanya. Dalam hatinya.

Rangkaian puitis untuk sang pengantin yang tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

The door is opening and you're entering

You're so pretty, so pretty

Slowly, slowly, you're walking to me

To me,

Ah. Lihatlah mahkota cantik yang terdiri dari untaian baby breath -bunga yang amat disukainya dengan alasan putih, simple, dan cute. Persis seperti sosok yang amat ia cintai itu- yang bertengger manis melingkari puncak kepalanya yang bersurai hitam. Begitu menyempurnakan. Menambah sempurna sosoknya yang memang sudah sempurna.

Dan di matanya, akan selalu tampak sempurna.

Senyum cantik itu makin merekah saat kedua manik hitamnya bertemu dalam satu garis imajiner dengan mata Namjoon. Membuat pria itu sontak mengembangkan senyum lebih lebar lagi.

Ah. Sosok itu benar-benar sang pengantin. Cantik. Sangat cantik.

Kalau saja Namjoon tak lupa ia sedang berada di dalam gereja, pastilah ia sudah melambai atau merentangkan tangannya untuk menyambut sosok mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

Tapi tidak. Namjoon tidak ingin mengacaukan hari ini. Hari besar untuk sosok cantik sang pengantin. Dan tentu saja -untuknya juga.

Ringan langkah yang diambil sang pengantin cantik membuat jantung Namjoon makin berdetak kencang. Matanya tak lepas dari dua mata cantik itu. Seakan jika ia berpaling sedikit saja, sosok itu akan menghilang.

Tapi,

No

Bukan.

Bukan kepada Namjoon pengantin cantik itu melangkah. Karena nyatanya begitu tubuh mereka berada sejajar, si cantik itu tidak berhenti. Hanya mengerling sesaat padanya sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju altar.

To someone else

You're walking, you're walking

Namjoon menertawakan hatinya dalam diam. Astaga.. kini terasa amat nyata baginya bahwa ia hanyalah satu dari tujuh puluh orang tamu yang menjadi saksi pernikahan sang pengantin cantik. Perannya disini hanyalah pemuda yang datang memenuhi undangan pernikahan teman dekatnya. Datang untuk memberikan selamat dan doa.

I'm just one among the many

Who came to congratulate you

Masih lekat dalam memorinya kejadian tempo hari. Saat dimana dirinya mendampingi sang (calon) pengantin mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya mengenai pernikahan ini. Tentang konsep pernikahan ideal yang diidamkan sang pengantin. Tentang tema serba putih yang melambangkan kesucian. Tentang pilihan bunga untuk bridal bouquet yang simpel namun eye catchy dan menarik. Tentang A Thousands Years sebagai musik pengiring dan harus merupakan duet piano-cello oleh Dave Becherer dan Jake Brookman –yang membuat Namjoon sampai menerbangkan pianis dan cellist itu langsung dari St. Louis. Tentang pilihan cincin platinum bermodel simpel namun elegan sebagai pengikat janji suci. Tentang dekorasi. Tentang france cuisine yang menjadi tema hidangan resepsi. Tentang segalanya mengenai pernikahan ini.

Dan pemandangan itu.. saat tangan mungil yang berbalut sarung tangan putih itu menerima uluran tangan pasangan yang telah menanti di depan altar..

Adegan manis yang dulu mereka bayangkan bersama. Adegan dimana sang pengantin tersenyum kala ayahnya menyerahkan dirinya pada pasangannya, seorang pemuda tampan yang dikenalkan sang pengantin pada Namjoon dengan nama Kim Taehyung.

This scene is a scene

That we dreamed of together

Ah.. sama persis seperti yang mereka bayangkan sebelumnya. Pasangan cantik dan tampan yang tampak sangat berbahagia. Yang sayangnya bukan dirinyalah yang mengisi peran sang mempelai tampan.

But right now

Your wedding

Will I really be able to see you?

Awalnya Namjoon ragu untuk menghadirinya. Meski pengantin cantik itu telah mewanti-wantinya dari jauh hari. Mengiriminya puluhan pesan yang mengingatkan lokasi dan waktu dilangsungkannya pernikahan. Menyentil dahinya jika ia iseng mengatakan malas hadir. Tetap saja, hatinya yang baru sekali ini terbuka untuk orang lain terasa berdenyut perih jika mengingat sahabatnya itu akan bersanding dengan pria lain.

I thought about it over and over

Dan Namjoon sangat bersyukur dengan keputusannya untuk datang. Melihat gummy smile cantik yang menari di wajah sang pengantin begitu janji suci dan pertukaran cincin selesai, meluluhlantakkan segala kegalauannya. Mrlihat rona ceria yang menghias di pipinya saat semua orang berteriak selamat, menutup setiap luka menganga yang awalnya hadir dalam hatinya.

Kebahagiaannya adalah kebahagiaan Namjoon juga. Senyumnya adalah senyum Namjoon juga.

Sebesar itulah Namjoon mencintainya.

But you're smiling brightly at me

It's good that I came

I'm glad I could congratulate you

Persetan dengan titel just a friend yang seakan melekat kuat di dahinya. Untuk terakhir kalinya, sebagai seorang pria, Namjoon ingin mengabadikan senyum cantik itu. Tangannya memainkan fokus Nikon D5500-nya hingga entah bagaimana caranya dalam pandang kameranya hanya satu objek yang nampak disana –seperti potret-potret orang itu yang selama ini diambilnya diam-diam. Merepresentasikan sudut pandang Namjoon yang memang hanya melihat dia.

I'm taking pictures

Standing behind you

In the back right corner

I'm standing as your friend

Suara lirih shutter yang ditekannya menandakan gambar yang dibidiknya telah terekam dalam memori kameranya. Mengecek hasil jepretannya, Namjoon tersenyum tipis.

Tentu saja objek fotografi favoritnya itu tampak cantik –bahkan jauh lebih cantik dari seperti biasanya. Menggandeng lengan sang suami di sebelah kirinya, senyum lebar itu bak sebuah wabah yang dengan cepat menular ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Membuat aura seisi gereja seolah berubah menjadi penuh bunga.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari kamera kembali pada sepasang suami istri muda itu. Mata Namjoon berkaca-kaca melihatnya.

Bukan. Ia bukannya bersedih karena cintanya tak kesampaian dan malah dimiliki pria lain. Sudah cukup dua malam ia mabuk berat untuk menumpahkan segala hasrat frustasinya.

Namjoon ingin menangis bahagia. Seluruh hatinya terasa hangat begitu sadar bahwa sang pengantin pujaan hatinya itu sampai di tangan yang tepat. Mendoakan dengan tulus dalam hati untuk kebahagiaan abadi sang sahabat.

Everyone is smiling

In my eyes, a tear forms without knowing

But I wish you all the happiness

Dulu –sekitar enam bulan lalu– Namjoon pikir temannya itu bercanda saat mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan menikah. Satu-satunya teman dekatnya sejak kuliah itu terkenal akan sejarah fling fling relationship-nya yang patut dicatat dalam guinness world record. Namjoon bahkan tertawa saat tengah malam tidurnya dibangunkan oleh ringtone panggilan masuk darinya. Menjadi pendengar yang baik. Menjadi orang pertama yang mendengar cerita pertunangan yang terjadi antara dua insan yang kini tengah berjalan menuruni aisle. Melakukan perannya sebagai the protagonist's best friend dengan sempurna. Tanpa menyemburkan sedikitpun aura negatif meski entah mengapa Namjoon merasa hatinya berdenyut perih.

Sudah kubilang, kebahagiaan orang itu adalah kebahagiaan Namjoon. Mana tega dirinya merusak bebungaan yang tengah mekar dalam hati sahabatnya? Namjoon pasti lebih memilih membumihanguskan hatinya sendiri daripada mengusik keceriaan sang sahabat. Tidak peduli suara yang keluar dari bibirnya gemetar dan lirih, ia tetap mendukung dan memberikan ucapan selamat pertama.

Not too long ago, you called

You said you were getting married

That you thought you should tell me

With a trembling voice

I tried to act cool

But I don't know why

My heart ached so much

Enam bulan setelah telepon tengah malam itu, disinilah ia. Mendoakan kebahagiaan temannya yang tampak sangat cantik memukau. Satu hal yang tidak pernah Namjoon katakan dengan jujur karena yang mampu kelu lidahnya katakan hanyalah candaan dan ledekan demi menjaga agar jantungnya tidak berdebar terlalu kencang.

Your wedding

I really hope you will be happy

Congratulations,

among all these people's blessings

You're so beautiful

You're so pretty

I wanted to tell you

Namjoon mengulum senyumnya. Saat ini sang pengantin cantik akan melemparkan buket bunganya pada kerumunan tamu yang berharap rangkaian bunga cantik itu jatuh pada mereka. Tapi Namjoon bukan termasuk kerumunan itu. Ia memilih pergi lebih dulu. Tiket pesawatnya ke Amerika masih empat jam lagi. Dirinya bisa beralasan bahwa ia belum sempat packing. Atau istirahat sebelum penerbangan panjang. Atau beres-beres apartemen. Atau mengecek pekerjaannya yang sebenarnya sudah rampung. Apapun. Namjoon harus menghilang secepatnya dari sini. Sekuat apapun hatinya berkata tegar, tetap saja retakan itu ada dan menghancurkan hati Namjoon diam-diam.

Untuk kali terakhir menoleh pada senyum lebar sang pengantin. Dan dirinyapun ikut tersenyum tulus.

Ah. Kau memang pantas bersanding dengannya Kim Taehyung. Tolong jaga senyum cantiknya agar tetap bersemi. Kuharap kalian selalu berbahagia. Gumamnya dalam hati.

Sorry I just left without saying anything

You looked so good with him

You're so pretty

I hope you will be happy

I hope you will be happy

"Oh, not bad. Aku akan menjadikannya karya terbaruku dan menjualnya dengan harga tinggi. Ada gunanya juga hari ini aku patah hati" kekehnya seraya melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gereja.

Srak!

Buket yang terdiri atas hydrangea biru dan mawar putih serta beberapa bunga lain yang tidak dikenalinya sebagai bridal bouquet yang tadi dibawa sang pengantin tersodor angkuh di tepat depan hidungnya. Membuatnya sontak berhenti di tempat. Namjoon menyusuri tangan sang pelaku hingga menghantarkannya pada sesosok berwajah cantik yang membuat matanya melebar.

Namjoon bahkan tidak sadar bibirnya sedikit terbuka.

"Kamu pasti salah satu pria yang hatinya dihancurkan oleh kakakku" oh Tuhan.. apa saat ini Namjoon berhalusinasi? Suara itu bahkan sama persis dengan sang pengantin cantik yang telah direlakannya. "Tapi kulihat dimatamu sama sekali tidak ada kebencian dan sakit hati –tidak seperti pria-pria korban php kakakku yang lainnya. Aku suka tatapan mataku. Menikahlah denganku, dan aku akan pastikan kau jatuh cinta padaku melebihi cintamu padanya"

Mulut Namjoon membuka dan menutup. Seperti ingin bicara namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Belum sempat ia bicara apapun, sosok yang baru saja melamarnya kembali bicara.

"Ah. Nae ireumeun? Perkenalkan namaku Min Suga. Adik kembar Min Yoongi" Pria cantik yang mengaku bernama Min Suga itu menjulurkan tangannya yang tidak memegang bunga.

Namjoon mengerjap. Sekilas terhipnotis pada aura kuat yang terpancar dari sorot mata hitam itu. Sorot yang berbeda dengan sorot milik Min Yoongi. Tidak membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

But Namjoon finds it fascinating. They look the same yet entirely different. Namjoon jelas bisa mengatakan bahwa keduanya berbeda.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat sebelah. Menampilkan senyum miring. Menyambut uluran tangan Suga. Mereka berjabat tangan sesaat.

"I'm Namjoon. Kim Namjoon. A jerk"

Bibir tipis sewarna peach itu menyeringai.

"A jerk. Sounds good" Nah benar kan. Kepribadian sosok Suga ini benar-benar menarik. Terlibat hubungan dengannya pasti tidak akan datar. Lagipula, Namjoon merasa bosan. Setelah yoongi menikah pasti ia tidak bisa leluasa bersamanya. Dan Namjoon juga butuh sarana untuk mengalihkan patah hatinya.

"Thanks. So.. starts off as a friend?"

"Nope. Let's just get married"

"Wha-"

"Kalau nanti ternyata tidak cocok, just get a divorce. Semudah itu" Astaga Suga benar-benar..

"Kau berencana membuatku duda di usia dua puluhan?" Suga menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku justru berencana untuk membuatmu head over heels for me. Dan tidak akan melepaskanku meski aku kabur dan meronta ingin pergi" Tangan mungil itu mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada buket bunga yang kembali berada di depan hidung Namjoon. "Jadi?"

Bibir seksi Namjoon menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Baiklah jika itu maunya. Ia akan mengikuti permainan yang dibuat pemuda asing ini. Tangannya mengambil alih pegangan tangan suga pada tangkai buket. Membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk mengikis jarak wajah mereka hingga hanya tersisa sedikit sebelum mencuri satu kecupan di bibir itu.

"Lamaranmu diterima"

20 Juni 2017


End file.
